1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waste collection systems for containment and disposal of contaminated fluids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waste collection system for receiving contaminated physiological fluids in a manner which helps to prevent splashing the fluids or spilling them, thereby increasing the protection to medical personnel, and which keeps the fluids safely contained until ready for permanent disposal.
2. The Prior State of the Art
Collection, containment, and safe disposal of contaminated fluids is increasingly becoming a concern for reasons of environmental protection as well as protection and safety of persons who must be involved in connection with the handling, collection and disposal of such fluids in the context of many different types of applications. Perhaps nowhere are the concerns greater with respect to protection of the environment and personnel than in the context of the handling and safe disposal of contaminated physiological fluids. A typical example where such physiological fluids must be safely handled and safely collected, contained, and then disposed of occurs on a daily basis in connection with procedures that are performed in the catheter lab of a hospital.
It is common practice in connection with many catheter lab procedures to have a table set up in the back of the catheter lab which is often referred to as the "back table." This table is used for setting up many types of medical instruments and their associated couplings to intravenous tubing and the like. The back table is also commonly used for collection and disposal of contaminated physiological fluids, both during and after a particular procedure has been performed.
For example, during angiography and angioplasty procedures, a great deal of blood and other fluids which may have been administered intravenously are accumulated. Doctors and medical personnel need a convenient system for collecting these fluids and disposing of them in a safe manner. This is particularly true due to the growing risk to health care personnel who may come in contact with blood or other physiological fluids which may have become contaminated with the HIV (AIDS) virus, hepatitis, or other communicable diseases. Thus, the health care industry is constantly looking for ways of improving the working environment for such health care professionals so as to make that environment safer during such procedures by minimizing the possibility of contamination from coming in contact with such contaminated fluids.
Presently, in most catheter labs, products which are currently used for purposes of receiving and containing contaminated fluids include such items as vinyl film bags with tubing lines which require attachment of a manifold or syringe for the collection of blood and other fluids during angiography or angioplasty procedures. Many catheter labs simply use open basins to collect waste or may let the contaminated fluid waste collect on an absorbent towel.
The current procedures and methods for collecting such contaminated fluids and disposing of them are inadequate for several reasons. Use of vinyl film bags with attached tubing lines and with attached manifolds and syringes often involves overly complicated and time consuming set up and interconnection of various components, as well as unduly complicated and costly inventories for parts and the like. In the case where open basins or absorbent towels are used, such procedures do not provide adequate protection against splash, spillage, and the like, and thus do not provide adequate protection for health care professionals.